Lost In Translation
by luna the eternal one
Summary: Leah going through heartache and finding love.My own version of Leah's story.Warning LEMONS!
1. Save Me

**A.N: So this is just an idea I came up with while working on another fanfic it depends on how many people like this story but I'm thinking about turning it in to a long chapter story. Just to let this is my own story of Leah's struggles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Twilight unfortunately.**

**Lost In Translation**

It had been a whole month since Sam had last talked to me, everyday was getting harder and harder I thought he didn't love me anymore maybe that's why he didn't want to be with me anymore. He had been gone for two weeks nobody knew where he was I was worried sick literately but when he came back fine and unharmed I was so happy. I didn't even ask him why or where he had gone I just wanted to be with him but he wouldn't even talk to me and he still hasn't a month later. So tonight I was at my one favorite place to get away from my shitty life, I was at the club.

I knew it was well beyond midnight, because this was when the club was the most crowded the atmosphere was so charged, energetic. All sorts of people were here tonight form the gay guys shaking it with the go-go dancers to the guys in tight pants that looked like they were going through their midlife crisis. Several guys and girl had already came up to me and offered me a pill I declined all of them, choosing to enjoy my time feeding of the vibes and dancing the night away. I was in my favorite form fitting black dress with the low cut neck line my red pumps and huge diamond earrings given to me by my father. My long hair cascaded down to the middle of my back, I had been hit on more times than I count but this one guy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey babe how about you and I head over to my place and we could get to know each other" the guy said. "Look I don't want anything to do with you can't you get that through your head" I hissed and threw the drink he had bought me in his face. I got up from my seat at the bar and walked out the club, I checked my watch it was 3 o' clock in the morning. I started to take the short cut when I felt someone pulled me by the waist and slam me against the wall. "Look bitch you really shouldn't have done that" it was the same guy from inside the club.

Now that we were so close right under the street lamp I was able to see all his features clearly he was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen so beautiful it was almost inhuman. I was so fascinated by his beauty I couldn't feel the warm liquid seeping from my head. "You're in trouble now" he said to me smiling as he did, he then threw me down on the ground as he did this I heard a couple of my ribs crack it hurt badly. For the first time in my life I afraid, afraid I wouldn't be able to see anyone I loved anymore not Seth, Mom, Dad, Emily or most importantly Sam. I wouldn't be able to tell my family that I was sorry for being so distant when Sam was gone and I wouldn't be able to tell Sam that I loved him no matter what was going on with him. For the first time in my life I absolutely knew I was going to die. My killer than started to lick my body in different areas, "you smell different than any other human I've devoured" he told me.

"What are you" I asked my voice weak from all the blood I was losing, "I'm your worst nightmare" he answered me. "What are you going to do to me", "Shush" he hushed me, and you interest me so I'll make this quick for you okay" he told me. He then told me to close my eyes I did as told and waited for the oncoming pain of death to rush over me, but instead of death I felt his weight being removed off of me and then a loud screech. I opened my eyes and I no longer saw the eyes of my killer but the eyes of a man I thought to be an angel, my angel. He was beautiful even more beautiful than my killer. He must have been quick like he told me because I didn't feel any pain or maybe I died before he could kill me but all I know right now is that I was in the arms of an angel, my angel. I looked at my angel one more time before everything faded to black.

**A.N: well I hope you liked it for right now like I said I don't know if I'm going to continue it or make it one-shot it's all up to you. I would love to make it a long chapter story, but for right there is nobody particular as the angel so you can think of whoever you want as the angel.**

**P.S Reviews make me oh so happy******


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A.N: So I've decided to continue on with this story, thank you guys for your reviews and alerts I really like where I'm going with this story and I hope you stick with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own twilight unfortunately **

**Wondering**

_Paging Doctor Stewart to E.R, Paging Doctor Stewart_

Is this what heaven was supposed to sound like? Or is this Hell? "Miss, Miss Wake up" I heard someone say. I slowly started to open my eyes; there were bright lights all around me and a very handsome man above me. "Hello I'm Doctor Cullen" he said, "Do you remember what happened to you" he asked me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_You're in trouble now"_

"_What are you? "_

"_I'm you worst nightmare"_

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Shush", "You interest me so I'll make this quick for you okay"_

_I opened my eyes and I no longer saw the eyes of my killer but the eyes of a man I thought to be an angel, my angel. He was beautiful even more beautiful than my killer. He must have been quick like he told me because I didn't feel any pain or maybe I died before he could kill me but all I know right now is that I was in the arms of an angel, my angel. Then everything faded to black._

"Miss did you hear me, what happened to you" he asked again, "I was attacked" I told him. "Do you know who attacked you", "No" I said, "What's your name" he asked, "Leah, Leah Clearwater" I told him. "Well Miss Clearwater, I need you to fill out some forms for me okay", "Okay"," While you do that I'll call up your family for you". As I sat there filling the forms out I could only think of one thing, who was the guy that saved me last night? I needed to find him, I had to. Twenty minutes later my family arrived at the hospital.

"Oh Leah we're so glad your okay" my mother said hugging me tightly. "Yeah we were so worried when you didn't come home last night" my father said, " I know you usually stay at the club for a while but you always come home" Seth said. "What happened to you" My mother asked, "I was on my way home when I was attacked" I told my family. "Who was it I swear I'll kill them" Seth said, "I don't know some creep from the club" I said. "Well I'm just glad you're okay" my mother told me. "Do you know who brought you here?" my father asked, "I don't remember I only remember being attacked" I didn't want my family to know about the guy who saved me especially since I didn't even know who he was, they might think I was only imagining it.

My family went to talk to my doctor and he said I was able to go home today. On the ride back home I was still thinking about last night I thought I was going to die, I was so scared. I'm so glad I get to see my family. I then thought about Sam, I had missed him so much and last night had made me see how much I really needed him. Once we got home I knew what I was going to do, I was going to go see Sam and I was going to tell him how much he truly meant to me and I was going to make him talk to me.

**A.N: So there you go Chapter 2, I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please Make Me Happy And Review!**


	3. Going Under

**A.N: So this chapter has a lemon, this is my first time writing one so go easy on me please anyway I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review PLEASE!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight**

**Going Under**

Once we got home I hurriedly went to my room and grabbed the phone to call Sam, my family knew I needed some time to myself so they wouldn't bother me. I was going to tell Sam that I loved him and I would be there for him through thick and thin. I dialed Sam's number he didn't answer the first time, so I hit redial he still didn't answer "Maybe this was a bad idea" I muttered to myself. I hit redial one more time "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he shouted, "Sorry this was a bad idea" I said as I hung up why was Sam so angry. My phone started ringing, it was Sam "Leah I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, why did you call me?" he asked me. "Sam I miss you, it's been a month since you've come back and we haven't talked since" I told him. "Look Leah right now isn't a good time to be arguing about this I'm going through something right now okay" He said to me.

"OKAY SAM SO WHEN IS A GOOD TIME TO TALK TO YOU! I shouted at the phone. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and you don't even tell me what's going on with you". "I was attacked last night and you don't even know about it", "YOU WERE WHAT! Are you okay?" "Yes Sam I'm fine but I wish you could have been there for me this morning" , "Sam I love you and I just want to be there for you that's all" I hadn't noticed that I was now crying practically sobbing. "You don't even give me a chance to try to understand" "You shut me out every chance you get". "Leah I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you this morning, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you last night". "I know I've been distant lately and I'm sorry about that" "Like I said I'm going through something right now but I promise when I'm ready to talk about it I will" "I promise I'm going to be better to you from now on", "How about I take you out tomorrow we can go to La push or something" he asked me, "That sounds good" I said, "I'll come by and pick you up". "Okay see you then" I told Sam I loved him one more time before I hung up the phone. Maybe everything was going to be okay with us. I was still upset that he didn't tell me what was going on with him but I knew he needed some time before he told me.

Later on I still couldn't stop thinking about our date, I was ready to start our relationship back up I love him so much and I don't know what I would do if we couldn't be together anymore.

_The Next Day_

Today Sam was taking me to LaPush beach, it's my favorite place and since my ribs still hurt and I still had stitches we were going to have a picnic on the beach. I had on my favorite dress it was a color block dress that was pink, green, and white with a white bow in the front. I had also spent some time on my makeup; I put on black mascara, eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I couldn't wait; I hadn't spent anytime with Sam in a while. Today was an important day for me, today was the day I would lose my virginity, I would lose it to the man I loved. I was going to give Sam all of me, to show him how much I truly cared.

I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it and it was Sam, "Leah you look perfect" he said to me "Thanks", "Well let's get going". We arrived at LaPush thirty minutes later Sam got out of the car opened the trunk and took out the picnic basket, he then took my hand and lead me down the path to the beach. When we got there Sam put the basket down, took out a white blanket and placed it on the sand. I sat down and Sam stayed standing looking out into the ocean, I hadn't noticed how big Sam had gotten, he had to be at least 6'8" now, I don't remember him being so tall. I could see his newly formed muscles clinging against his shirt they were so big it surprised me, even his scent had changed, it was huskier, like wood and earth, but he still smelled good. "Sam what are you thinking about" I asked him, "You, Us I want to make this work so bad" he answered me, "Why are you worried about us, I know you'll never hurt me" I said to him "How do you know that" he asked. "You love me and I love you that's all that matters" I told him. He then moved to sit beside me "Leah you are the most important thing in my life right now" "I don't want to hurt you", "Sam I know you'll never hurt me" "I know you're just going through some things right now and I have to accept that".

"Sam I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm just scared that you will stop loving me and you'll leave me" I confessed. "Leah you know you're the only one, I promise I'll never leave you", "I know that now" I took Sam's hands in mine_, _"That's why I want to give myself to you" "I want you to have all of me". "Leah are you sure, I don't want you to regret it", "Sam I'm positive you're the one that I want".

That's all it took and soon Sam's lip were covering mine, I returned the kiss tilting my head up matching my lips with his. His lips were sweet, they tasted like honey and his body was so hot. I started moving my hands up and down his back pulling him closer; Sam kissed me passionately massaging my tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands were so big they brushed the sides of my nipples; I let out a soft moan "Oh Sam" I was ready for this I knew he was going to be the one the first time he took me out. He then slide my dress straps off of my shoulders pulling on the dress to reveal my bare breasts, Sam then started to caress them. His lips left mine and he started working on my breasts sucking and biting them every so often. I could feel Sam's erection growing under his shorts, he bucked his hips against me and I could feel his whole length, he was SO big.

At that moment his body completely left mine, he looked at me than my dress, then he looked me in my eyes, I knew what he wanted and I nodded my head in permission. He then lifted my dress over my head leaving me completely naked in front of his eyes, I started to feel self-conscious and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks "Leah you're beautiful". I sat up and grabbed him by the shorts I unbuttoned them and he helped me to pull them off. Sam then put his head between my legs and started to kiss and lick the insides of my thighs, he used his hands to rub them gently I moaned out loud with the pleasure he was giving me. I felt moisture pool in-between my legs, he had me wet and I wanted him so bad. I grabbed his hair and dragged him to where I really wanted him; the sudden sensation made me jerk and arch my back. I squished my eyes shut tight as he started moving his tongue in a circular motion teasing my opening; it felt SO good, "Sammmm" he thrust his tongue into my folds fucking me with his tongue.

He did this for several minutes, and then he inserted fucking me with it while his tongue was still at work. "Leah you taste so sweet" he said against my clit making it vibrate, he inserted another finger making me moan even louder "AAAAAAH" he was hitting the right spot and I could feel I was close to my release. My release was sudden and it blew my mind, I had never experienced this, Sam was still licking me up and he was doing a damn good job at it. "Sam I need you inside of me NOW!!" I screamed at him, he kissed me on the lips and I didn't care that I could taste myself on him. He lifted me slightly so he could insert himself inside of me; he eased himself in so that it wouldn't hurt me so much and gave me a second to adjust to his length. I ran my fingers through his hair as he started to thrust inside of me I was in complete bliss and pleasure, every thrust made me moan loud with pleasure he moved faster and faster every time. I felt my walls tighten around him and I know my release was soon to come, I looked at Sam and I knew he was almost done too. Suddenly I exploded Sam started to move even faster milking every thrust before his release and soon he was spent. He landed on top of me, both of us breathing heavy in lost in complete bliss; he tried to move off of me but I pulled him back "No let's stay like this for a second" I told him as I looked him in the eyes.

He was the one for me I knew it, I was completely and totally in love with this man and I knew he would never hurt me. "Leah do you remember the first time I asked you out" he asked me, "Of course how could I forget? You were nervous so you wrote me a note and had your friend give it to me", "You were sweating bullets" I said laughing

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Sam! I got your note yesterday and I thought it was really cute"_

"_Uh......Thanks"_

"_So when do you want to go out?"_

"_How about Friday I'll pick you up at 7:00"_

"_That sounds perfect"_

"You arrived at my house and shook hands with my father and hugged my mother", "Always the perfect gentlemen", "Yeah and you were the most beautiful girl in the world". "I love you Sam and I'm happy I shared myself with you" "I love you too Leah I'll always be here, forever".

After we got dressed and ate our lunch Sam took me home, my parents or Seth weren't home yet, so I had time to take a shower. The phone rang so I went to get it "Hello" I answered, "LEAH!!!" that voice only belonged to one person my favorite person in the whole world my cousin, sister, and best friend Emily. "EMILY HI!" I screamed over the phone, "I have a surprise for you Leah", "What kind of surprise" I asked my hyperactive cousin. "Tomorrow I'm coming to the rez" she practically screamed through the phone "OMG what time are you coming I asked" "1:00 I can't wait", "Me either and I have some one I want you to meet too" "Okay I'll see you then, mom's hounding me to get all my stuff together" "Okay I can't wait" I said than hung up the phone, I started to jump for joy, "YES!" I screamed out loud today was the best day of my life. Tomorrow I would introduce Emily to Sam, the two most important people in my life.

**A.N: So I hope you liked, just warning you the next chapter will be very sad and full of angst. P.S REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Everybody's Fool

**A.N- So I'm enjoying writing this story so much, you just don't know but I wish more people would review, it makes me sad. Maybe this story isn't as good as I thought, well here you go chapter 4 hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight unfortunately.**

**EVERYBODY'S FOOL**

Today was the day my cousin Emily was supposed to visit; she would be here at any minute. We were going to go shopping in Port Angeles than meet up with Sam for a late lunch back at my place. I was so excited to see Emily we've always been close, ever since we were young kids, our parents used to call us Thelma and Louise because we always got in trouble together. We were like best friends I told her everything and vice a versa, we haven't seen each other in a while so we were going to spend today catching up. Plus I wanted her to meet the other most important person in my life Sam, I was nervous about them could getting along but I'm sure they could. My parents had gone to town grocery shopping and Seth was at the movies with his friends.

I heard someone bang at the door "LEAH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" it was Emily, I raced down the stair and flung open the door "EMILY!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE" "I KNOW RIGHT" I waved to my aunt as she drove down the street. "We are going to have so much fun" I said "I know right but first things first, I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry about it" she said, "Thanks Em but you don't have anything to be sorry for, he was a sick bastard" I told her. "How are you feeling are you okay?" "I'm fine Emily now let's go!" I yelled, I closed the door behind me as me and Emily headed to the car.

It was three hours later and both Emily and I had at least twenty bags in our hands each. We had both spent well over a thousand dollars, we had gone all out. "I can believe we spent that much" "I know we are so ridiculous" we both laughed, "So I guess you really love this Sam guy huh?" "Yeah he's the most amazing guy ever" "That's good I hope he treats you right", "He does trust me, speaking of Sam he's supposed to be over in an hour".

I was nervous for them to meet so I tried to drive as slow as possible; we got back to my house a half hour later. Emily and I spent the other thirty minutes sorting all the clothes we brought. There was a knock at the door it had to be Sam when I opened the door I immediately jumped on Sam and gave him a long, sweet kiss I heard Emily clear her throat in the background. I stopped kissing Sam I pushed Sam in front of me "Sam this is Emily", after Sam didn't say anything I saw his face. He had a blank expression on his face he was just staring at her like he was lost. Emily walked up to him and held out her hand "Hi I'm Emily", Sam's expression turned into one of disgust "I'm out of here Leah" and with that Sam stormed out the door, I ran after him leaving Emily standing there with a look of utter confusion. "Sam what's wrong don't go" I yelled at him in his car, "Look Leah just leave me alone right now okay" and he pulled off speeding away.

I walked back up to the house biting back tears; I knew I had a sad expression on my face. "I'm sorry Leah; I don't know what I did" "It's okay, Sam's just going through something right now and I guess I can't help him". "I'm sorry Leah I hope it gets better" she said as she held me giving me a hug as I sobbed and sniffled on her shirt. "Em I'm going to be in my room okay, I need sometime to myself" I told Emily as I made my way upstairs "Okay I'll be down here if you need me". I went to my room and throw myself on the bed, what was wrong with Sam? Why did he look at Emily that way? Why did he run away? Everything was so confusing I thought yesterday had changed things between me and Sam; I thought he was going to start opening up to me. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't he talk to me about anything?" I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"_Sam!" "Sam where are you!"_

"_I'm right here Leah"_

_We were in the forest and it was raining, Sam and I are holding hands running when he suddenly disappears. I call out his name and he answers and I hear something come out the bushes but it's not him it's a black wolf, it's huge and as tall as a horse. His movements are very swift and he nudges me in the side, he wants me to follow him, I do. He leads me to the beach he trudges through the sand then stops waiting for me to catch up with him. I stand beside the wolf he looks at me then the water he walks towards the water I follow him, he stands by the water than looks down at his reflection I look at it too but it changes from a wolf into the face of Sam, I look beside me and the wolf is gone. Then I wake up._

"Leah, Leah are you okay?!" Emily asks me "You were screaming in your sleep, Sam's name" "Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream". "Well it's time to get up Aunt Sue's making pancakes" "Okay I'll be down there soon". Emily leaves out the door and I hear her footsteps leading down the stairs. Why did I have that dream? What did it mean? I was very confused at the moment. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I made my way down stairs something smelt good, "Morning honey, how are you feeling today?" "Good mom just hungry" "Well take a seat and I'll make you a plate". "So what did you guys do yesterday Seth" I asked my younger brother. "Me and Collin went to the movies, then made our way over to Jake's house to help him fix his car" "Oh sounds like fun". "Leah after you eat we have to go back to Dr. Cullen so you can get your stitches taken out" "Okay". I scarfed down my food, I had noticed that I was eating a lot lately and getting a bit taller too, maybe I'm just going through a growth spurt. After I finished my food I went upstairs to get ready for my doctor's appointment. I was still frustrated about yesterday and I planned on going to see Sam after the appointment, I needed to know what was going on and I needed to figure this out.

"You seem to be doing much better Miss Clearwater, you're ribs aren't hurting any more and your head is doing fine" "But you have grown a couple of inches and you're temperatures a bit high, are you feeling okay today" "Yeah I've been under a little stress lately I'm sure that's it" "Okay Miss Clearwater but take it easy okay". After filling out all the necessary documents we were out of there "Hey mom can you drop me by Sam's house I need to talk with him". We got to his house after twenty minutes "Okay honey do you want me to wait for you" "No thanks mom I can walk back home" "Alright see you then. I walked up to Sam's house and knocked on the door I waited five minutes but no one answered I knocked again but still no answer, so I dug in the flower pot and took out the extra key. I opened the door and let my self in "SAM!" no answer "SAM!". I walked up the steps and to Sam's bedroom door which was closed; Sam's bedroom was never closed. I opened the door and looked at the scene before me, "Oh Sam, Sam" "Sam I need you now", I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing Sam was naked screwing some girl "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sam jumped off the bed at the sound of my voice, he was cheating on me but that's not even the worst part. He was cheating on me with my cousin, my best friend Emily.

**A.N: Well I hope it was good and I hope I get more reviews from you readers if you are reading this story. **

**P.S**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.**


	5. Forever Gone, Forever You

**A.N- THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed I was so happy, I will try to update as often as I can which is probably really often since I have nothing but time on my hands. But here you go Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape or form own Twilight unfortunately**

**Forever Gone, Forever You**

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled at my backstabbing bitch of a cousin who clung to the sheets covering her naked body, "YOU BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP!!" I looked over at Sam who was throwing his clothes back on "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE LEAH" He yelled right back at me. "I WAS CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR SORRY ASS BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR JUST FINE FUCKING MY COUSIN" "Leah I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" if this whore thought that I was going to say something like that's okay she was out of her fucking mind. "I hope he lets you stay here because you will not step foot in my house" I said to Emily, I turned my attention to Sam who was standing there with his arms crossed and a mixture of guilt, anger and disgust on his face. I should have smacked that look off of his face right there "And you, I hope she was good because I don't want to see you or speak to you again" "Leah I love Emily, she's the only one for me I'm sorry" "You don't even know her" "I know more about her in one day then I've known about you over two years" that was the knife in the coffin I was so done with this, they had hurt me enough "Burn in hell" I spat at both of them before I stormed out the door slamming it behind me.

Once I got out the house I ran in the forest, I ran and ran and ran until my feet hurt so I couldn't move. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably it was raining by this time so I was now soaked from head to toe and almost completely covered in mud. I started pounding my fists into the ground "WHY!" "WHY ME!" the two people I thought I could trust in my life, and they betray me like this, I was hurt, I was numb and I felt like maybe some of this was my fault. I tried to give all of me to Sam, I thought we could work out any problems that we had, and I thought we would be together forever. I stayed there dry sobbing because there were no more tears left only hurt and pain and I didn't now what to do. Soon the rain had let up and my feet weren't hurting as much as before so I started o walk home. I got there ten minutes later covered in dry mud with my clothes soaking wet "Leah is that you?" I heard my dad call from the kitchen "Yeah I'm here" I said in a monotone voice, I really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now and I had hoped my parents would be out.

I was walking up the stairs when my dad came out the kitchen "Leah what happened to you?" he questioned me. I could always confide in my father and I thought he would definitely be there for me this time, I thought for sure he would see my side as the right side so I told about what happened. "Do you think you could ever forgive them?" he asked me, I couldn't believe that he had asked me that "WHAT" I practically screamed at my father "Of course I can't forgive them especially her, she's family dad, and how could she do this to me?" "People make mistakes sweetheart" I started to become angry how could he take their sides "THEY BETRAYED ME DAD NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND" I yelled at my father, why was he acting like I was the bad person.

"You've known Emily all your life you can't just throw that away" "I DON'T CARE, SHE KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM AND SHE TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME" I was now shaking from head to toe with anger I wasn't understanding how he could take up for those bastards instead of his own child, I was furious. Seth had came downstairs to see what all the screaming was about, my dad looked shocked for a minute "Leah why don't you calm down" he said to me "NO DO YOU AGREE WITH WHAT THEY DID, DO YOU THINK I DESERVE THIS?" "Leah he said calm down" "Shut up Seth this is between me and Dad "Leah I won't have you speak like that to our father" "What is going on down here" My mother yelled at us "STAY OUT OF THIS MOM" "THAT'S ENOUGH" Seth yelled at me he was shaking too, we were both to angry to let this go "MAKE ME" and at that moment me and Seth lunged for each other. I felt a surge of heat flow through my whole body and an excruciating pain that felt like my bones were twisting and turning around, me and Seth crashed into each other landing on the floor.

The pain was getting worse and worse I looked at my body searching for where the pain was coming from but instead of hands, arms and legs I had paws, fur and a tail. I was shocked, what was going on I looked at Seth and what I saw shocked the hell out of me, instead of my puny brother there was a large wolf. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a loud painful scream of agony coming from my father's direction.

I woke up to a familiar setting, white walls, bright lights, a rolling bed and I had on a white gown. I was in a hospital "Glad to see your back with us Miss Clearwater" it was Dr. Cullen "We have got to stop meeting like this" I said to the always smiling doctor, he let out a soft chuckle "You're right, it appears you fainted" "Yeah I remember, where are my family?" Dr. Cullen's smile disappeared "There in the room with your father" "What! What's wrong with my father?" I asked him concern in my voice. "He suffered a severe heart attack" "Well how is he? Is he okay?" I fired off questions to the doctor "He's stable but honestly he's not looking very good Leah" I felt a sting in my eyes, was this my fault? Did I make my father have a heart attack "How about I get you a wheelchair and take you over there yourself" "Okay" I said barely above a whisper, he left and came back with a wheelchair. He picked me up, put me in it and wheeled me over to my dad's room.

"Leah, oh Leah" my mom said as I came in and she came over to hug me , "I'm sorry mom, this is my fault" "I'm sorry Seth I don't know why I got that angry" "Leah it's okay I'm sorry too" my brother said as he made his way over to hug me. I wheeled myself to my dad's side "Seth let's go get something from the cafeteria" my mom said, obviously she wanted to give me some time with my dad. "Dad I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said all that stuff, I love you I don't want to lose you" I said to his unconscious figure "You didn't deserve that; I should have listened to what you were saying I shouldn't have gotten angry". For the third time today I was crying my eyes out, afraid of losing my father. I could always talk to him and listen to him but today I had disrespected him I took my anger out on him. I had turned into a monster and scared my dad, what had I become? That wasn't my concern right now my only concern was my dad "I'm sorry, I love you" was the last thing I said as I kissed his forehead and at that very moment he flat lined "HELP ME!" "SOMBODY HELP ME!" I shouted.

**A.N: This is not my best I tried but I have gotten too many headaches off of this chapter I hope it was good and I promise after the next chapter that's when the interesting stuff happens. Next Chapter Leah will find out the details of what she has become.**

**P.S- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	6. Broken

**A.N: This is probably the longest I've taken to update but this chapter was so hard to write, especially since I'm going out of town in two days and all I've been doing is packing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and sent me alerts I Love You Guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not in any way, shape or form own Twilight**

**Broken**

It's been three days since my father died, I haven't seen or heard about Sam or Emily since then and quite frankly I don't want to. I hadn't had enough time to think about it, I was mourning my father's death, and I thought this was my fault. If only I hadn't let my anger get the best of me he would still be here. If only I hadn't turned into a monster, an animal. I still hadn't figured out what had happened to me or Seth and I wanted to know what I had become, I tried to talk to Seth about it but he blew me off saying "Leah stop making up stuff, it was just your imagination" It wasn't my imagination I felt the pain, I saw myself and Seth, we were wolves.

"Leah are you ready yet, we're heading over to the church soon" my mother said as she opened the door looking me over. She had on a, simple black dress, black pumps, an oversized black hat lined with a lace veil and huge black sunglasses. I was wearing a black pencil skirt, a black ruffled cardigan sweater, and black flats. Today was the day of his funeral, She knew I blamed myself; I was ashamed of myself, that night I had taken my anger out on my whole family. They didn't deserve that; it was Sam and Emily who betrayed me.

"Leah you know this isn't you fault, he loved you no matter what" she said sitting down on the edge of my bed

"Thanks for trying but this will always haunt me, I shouldn't have gotten angry with him, and I should have just listened"

"Leah I will not have you blaming yourself, people get angry that's not what killed him"

"Was it what I became" I asked my mother, I could tell she started to become nervous.

"What was it I became tell me" the look on her face said she absolutely didn't want to answer this question.

"Now is not the time for this, we're heading to the church in five, get yourself together"  
My mother closed the door behind her.

She has to know what it was why else would she act like that. She knew and didn't want to talk about it. Was I really that disgusting? I had to find out what happened to me one way or another.

We arrived at the church a half hour later; I walked up to the casket and looked at my father. He was dressed in his best suit; he wouldn't have wanted to buy a new one, this one was his favorite it was very sharp, navy blue and had a white handkerchief hanging out the left breast pocket. I felt a tear fall from my eye, I leaned over the coffin and kissed my father's forehead "I love you dad, goodbye" were the last words I whispered to my dad's figure before I walked to my seat as the ceremonies began. We were seated at the front of the church right in front of my father's casket. The Pastor started talking but I couldn't pay attention, I was lying when I said the day I found Sam and Emily was the worst day of my life. That day was today, today was the day I officially said goodbye to my dad I still couldn't believe he was gone. The tears started to run down my cheeks faster and faster, it seemed like I just couldn't stop crying. It's like I'm losing everything that was ever important to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost Seth or mom, I would lose it.

I was crying too much I had to put on a brave face for my mother and Seth, so I wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked around the church at everyone. Almost all of the reservation was here Billy Black one of my dad's best friends his son Jacob Black, Old Quil Atearaand his grandson Quil Jr., and Charlie Swan another one of my dad's best friends. What I spotted next angered me; Sam and Emily were in the back of the church on opposite sides of each other, what were they even doing here? I turned back around afraid of what I would do if I looked any longer.

This was the same church we had my grandfather's funeral at. I remember that day I was nine years old and Seth was five. My dad was devastated and so was the rest of the family, I remember asking him why it had to be him, my granddad. He told me everyone had to go at some point in time, and it was just time to let him go. He told me that I'll eventually stop being sad about it and accept it, carrying on my life with all of my good memories of him. He was right I had eventually stopped being sad about it, now I look back on the times I shared with my granddad and I would laugh at the old memories. I would do the same with the memories of my dad, holding them close to my heart, I would never forget him. I knew I never could.

The ceremony was over after an hour and a half, everyone had come to us to give their condolences. Sam had come over too but I refused to look his way which earned me a slight scolding from my mother, who said I should at least try and it's about my father today. We were now at the burial grounds where my father would finally be laid to rest. Everyone had followed us there, for a final goodbye. It was my time to place my tribute to him in the coffin, my mother placed her wedding picture in the coffin while Seth put his favorite book in the coffin it was The Great Gatsby. I walked up to the coffin and placed my tribute, a miniature football he had given me on one of my birthdays. It was the most treasured thing I had, he gave it to me with a card, I remember exactly what it said _Leah you'll always be my tomboy and you know it love always your father._

It was the thought of it, he knew I wasn't into all of the girly, frilly things, I loved Monday night football and nachos. I laugh at the thought as I place the ball inside the casket and step back with Seth and mom. They lower the coffin in the ground; say one last prayer and it's over.

**A.N: Sorry guys I know I said last time that Leah will find out what she is but that's next chapter sorry again but there's good news I already have the next chapter typed up all I have to do is upload it so YAY.**

**P.S: Reviews are joy **


	7. Author's Note

**A.N: HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN LONG TIME NO CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY**

**I JUST GOT BACK FROM A TRIP TO VIRGIANA BEACH AND NOW MY COMPUTER'S ACTING FUNNY**

**I'M SUPPOSED TO GET A NEW ONE SOON BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS, SO I COULD UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY**

**MY HEALTH HAS ALSO BEEN ON THE ROCKS LATELY, AND I HAVE LIKE FOUR DOCTOR APPIONTMENTS I MUST ATTEND FOR DIFFERENT REASONS BUT I PROMISE I'M STLL GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED BY TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THEY ARE LOVE AND I APPRECIATE IT**

**PEACE AND LOVE,**

**LUNA**


	8. my Last Breath

**A.N: So I was supposed to put this out yesterday but I'm really not feeling well, which is why I'm really late updating and writings both my stories ugh I hate being late at anything. Plus I'm currently interning for this fashion designer and she has me running around like a lost puppy but anyway I'm sure you don't want to hear my drama so here you go enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight unfortunately**

**My Last Breath**

Never once had I thought that this day would ever come. Never once had I thought my life would come to this. This shouldn't have happened to me I was a good person. I did as my parents told me, I had good grades in school and I even helped the community. Now look at me, here I am wallowing in self pity wondering how my life could be this screwed up.

If someone would have told me I would be sitting here on the edge of a cliff far away from home contemplating whether I should jump or not I would have laughed in their face.

My life fell apart in one week that's all it took for me to crack, one week. First I was attacked and almost killed, then I told Sam that I loved him and I gave him my everything and I get dumped for my cousin, whom he knew for one day before he fucked her. I got into an argument with my dad, turned into a monster and he had a heart attack, which killed him.

The day I buried my father was the worst day of my life, not only did I have to say goodbye for the last time but after the ceremony I found out that I really am a monster.

My mind wondered back to that day

_Flashback_

_When we had got back from the ceremonies all I wanted to do was go up to my room take a long hot bath, and go to sleep for the rest of the day._

_I went to my bathroom and turned on the bath water; I took off my clothes and lowered myself into the bath. I stayed in the bath for an hour just thinking the day's events over in my head._

_It seemed as though I had cried all I could cry today, my heart had been buried with my father. I couldn't possibly be whole anymore especially since Sam left me too._

"_Leah Mom made dinner!" I heard Seth yell_

"_Okay I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back at him_

_I stepped out of the tub, dried off and threw on my pajamas, not even bothering to dry my hair. I looked at myself ion the mirror, I looked disgusting, my eyes where red, swollen and puffy, my lips were dry and cracked and it looked as though my face had a ton of wrinkles._

_I left the bathroom and started to make my way down the stairs, I was just about to enter the kitchen when I heard my mother and brother whispering._

"_Seth I don't know how much more Leah can take"_

"_I know mom that's why I'm afraid to tell her but I have to"_

"_I know Seth it's going to be hard but it's the right thing to do"_

"_How are you going to tell her?"_

_I stepped in the kitchen_

"_Tell me what!?" I asked my brother_

"_Leah I think you should take a seat"_

"_Cut the bullshit Seth and just tell me" I yelled at him but did as he suggested_

_Seth took the seat right in front of me and my mom just stood there her with a blank expression on her face_

"_Leah, do you remember those stories dad used to tell us?" he asked me_

"_Dad used to tell us a lot of stories Seth" I answered him annoyed_

"_Well I mean the legends, the __Quileute legends"_

_"Yeah I think I remember them, the ones about the cold ones and __Taha Aki and the wolves"_

_I was beginning to get very annoyed with Seth; I wanted him to get to the point._

"_What about them Seth, they're just stories dad used to tell us to make us go to sleep"_

"_No Leah they were much more than that" Seth paused and a wave of uncomfortable silence washed over us _

_I was confused, what was Seth trying to tell me? I wish he would just spit it out already, no news could be worse than anything else that had happened to me this week._

"_Leah the night that dad died we became apart of those legends"_

_I just didn't understand, we were apart of those legends _

"_What are you talking about Seth!?" I yelled at my brother_

"_I'm talking about what we became that night, you saw it as well as I did, we had turned into something, something we thought of as a monster, we became wolves, we're shape shifters" he said to me with a nervous and uncomfortable expression_

_I opened my mouth to say something but no words were coming out, I honestly didn't have anything to say._

_I looked to my mother for her to say something, anything, but she just stood there in the same spot with the same blank facial expression, watching me as if she were waiting on my response to this new information_

_I know I must have had on a horrified expression because Seth looked as though he didn't want to go on talking anymore_

"_I know this is hard for you Leah me too, but there's more, as wolves we have a pack and as a pack we have to protect this land anyway we can" he looked towards our mother for a quick second than looked back at me_

"_We have to run patrols and we have meetings and now that your in on it too that means you have to run patrols and go to the meetings too"_

_We just stayed in the same place not talking or moving for at least twenty minutes. I was trying to find the courage to ask one of the many questions in my head. _

"_How do you know all this Seth" I asked my voice sounding unnaturally weak_

"_Well dad left me a letter, in case this was to ever happen" He answered me_

"_Why did he leave you a letter and not me?" I asked him I could feel the moisture building in my eyes, on the verge of crying_

"_Honestly I don't know Leah, he didn't put every detail into his letter on the important stuff but I'm sure Sam can fill you in on the rest"_

_I stiffened at the sound of his name, what did he have to do with anything, Seth facial expression turned into one of guilt and sympathy obviously realizing what he just said_

"_What does he have to do with this?" I asked Seth, feeling as though I was about to break down from everything I was learning_

_Seth looked me in the eyes, his face looked as though if he said anything else he might destroy me_

"_Leah as a pack we communicate with each other in a weird way, when we phase into a wolf we can hear each others thoughts and no matter what we can't stop it" Seth hung his head low as though he was about to pull the trigger on a gun_

_I chocked back tears that were now falling from my eyes_

"_What do you mean a pack us, how many more of us are there?" I sobbed_

"_The night dad died, when you passed out you turned back to your human form, I stayed as a wolf and ran out of the house"_

"_When I got to the woods I realized I wasn't by myself someone was in the woods with me, it was Sam and he was also in wolf form"_

_At that moment I felt all the color drain from my face, it felt as if someone was chocking, their grip too tight I had no chance to breath, I felt as if I was about to die._

"_Leah every pack has a leader and Sam is ours" He said his head seemed to be hung even lower at this point_

_For the first time that night my mother spoke up "Leah your father was a tribe elder, he protected this land too, being as though he has passed I take his place on the council and there's a bonfire tomorrow I want you to come, there you can learn everything you need to know about the pack okay" _

_She looked at me with a worried expression as though I just might drop dead from all this new information._

_I couldn't take anymore of this, I felt as if I just might explode. So I did the only thing I was brave enough to do a this point I got up from the chair, it felt as if my knees might give out then and there and ran out of the door._

_I ran through our garden, through the woods all the way until I got the forest edge, I stopped and I felt a pain and my stomach, I leant over and throw up all the contents in my stomach._

_I had heard to much information for one night, after I finished I still felt sick and leant against the closet tree I could find._

_I started to weep and weep and weep, I cried until I fell asleep up against the tree._

That's the night my life ended and in that night brought a new Leah, an emotionless, robot Leah. I changed that day and not in a good way, this Leah was ready for life to be over.

I looked over the ledge of the cliff; it was a long way down, just enough to kill me, there were also rocks at the bottom with scarred me for just a bit but after all the hurt I've been through this couldn't be any worse.

I inhaled a long deep breath, stood up on the edge exhaled and jumped.

**A.N: So I really hate this chapter now that I've read over it so I don't mind if you complain about it, like I said I've been sick and it's really affecting me but I promise next chapter will be good.**

**P.S Next chapter will be written in Sam's POV**

**P.S.S Reviews are joy and happiness and they just might cure me, so please review and send me good healing vibes**


	9. Love Her, Leave Her

**A.N: I am so sorry it took so long to update guys but I'm glad to say my health is back on track. I've been to all my doctors' appointments and it was just something minor. I've changed my diet so I should be good now. Anyway here's the chapter I hope you like it. P.S Flashbacks are in italics and Leah's thoughts as a wolf are in bold.**

**Losing Her**

** Sam's POV**

_I was in a forest running alongside another wolf; this wolf was tiny compared to my structure. It was gray with silver streaks in different areas as opposed to my coat of fur which was a raven black. _

_The other wolf turned to look at me, it was beautiful, gorgeous even but it had a sad look in its eyes. Like it wanted me to help, like I was the only person that could make this right, I gave the wolf my best look of sympathy._

_The gray wolf started to pump its feet faster and before I could catch up it flew past me towards the cliff. I started to run faster afraid that something would happen to the fragile wolf._

_Once I got to the edge of the cliff I no longer saw a gray wolf but the backside of a naked woman. I hadn't seen her face yet but if she had been the one to phase into that wolf I saw, she had to be beautiful._

_Her skin was a beautiful shade of copper with an olive undertone; she had long jet black hair that fell past her waist and she had an amazing curvy body._

_She turned to look at me and that's when I noticed the girl was Leah, I don't know why I didn't notice it was her she hadn't changed at all she looked exactly the same._

"_I need you Sam, I need to be with you" she said to me in a sad voice and started to walk towards me_

_I ran into the nearest bushes and changed back, my clothes were tied to my feet so I undid the rope and put on the shorts I had with me_

_I walked back out to were Leah was still standing in the same why she was before_

_I walked up to her and reached for her hand, she allowed me to take it; I looked her in the eyes and said_

"_Leah, I'm sorry but I'm with Emily now"_

_She suddenly burst into tears and snatched away from my hands_

"_I'm sorry Sam" were the last words she said to me before she turned away and jumped off of the edge of the cliff_

"_LEAH!" I called after her but it was too late, I heard her hit the bottom and I knew that it was the end_

I woke up in a cold sweat; I wiped my eyes which were filled with tears. I had been having the same dream for five months now, ever since Leah left.

I guess it was because I felt guilty about leaving her, and making her leave, it was my entire fault. I looked over the other side of my bed and saw the love of my life Emily.

She had been the one to tell me it wasn't my fault that Leah needs to run away, to get away for a while. She had said that everything Leah learned had taken a toll on her and she was hurting, she said she knew in her heart that Leah was okay and maybe happier then she'd ever been.

I could never understand the love Emily had for me, even after all that happened she still wanted to be with me. I looked at Emily's face it was scarred on one side creating a permanent grimace.

I had done that, I had destroyed the love of my life's face; the night that Leah left was the night it happened. She was yelling at me about Leah, telling me that if I hadn't done what I did she would still have her cousin. I just snapped on her and it was too late I had already phased and Emily was standing right in my face I didn't mean to do it.

When I thought back to what had happened that day I was ashamed of myself.

_It was the night of the first La Push bonfire, since a new pack had been started. Everyone from the pack was going to be there Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and of course the elders of our tribe._

_Emily and I were sitting by the fire, she was adding more sticks creating even more flames. The elders had allowed me to bring Emily tonight since she was my imprint. I had told Emily all about the pack and me phasing, I didn't think she would believe me but she did. She said she thought it was cute that we had a love at first sight thing._

_The elders now included Sue Clearwater since Harry had died, she was happy to take over his responsibilities she said it made her feel close to him._

_I couldn't believe it when the news had come, Emily was so upset. We couldn't believe Harry had died he was so good to all of us. It happened the same day that Leah had found me and Emily; I had felt like it was my fault._

_Leah was so upset when she left my house, if I wouldn't have made her that mad she would have never phased in front of Harry. She really loved me and I screwed it up but I couldn't stay with her not after I had meet Emily, it would have never worked anyway._

_I realized it wasn't my fault though I wanted Emily not her and no one ever heard of a female shape shifter so how was I supposed to know she would phase._

_When it was time for the funeral I really wanted to go with Emily, I wanted to help her through it. Emily was against it though, she said it would just make things harder for Leah. I realized she was right I had just broke up with Leah and going to her father's funeral with her cousin would have upset her._

_I tried to stay away from Emily at the funeral but we ended sitting across the aisle from each other. Not that it helped because Leah still ended up seeing us and I could tell she had become angry._

_She ignored us for the rest of the ceremonies, and I thought it was best if I saved my condolences for the next time that I saw her._

_I had planned on speaking with Leah tonight; maybe she wouldn't be so upset now. Maybe she would understand once we explained imprinting and how being a shape shifter worked, maybe she would forgive me._

"_Sam are you okay?" Emily shook my shoulders with a look of worry_

"_Yeah sure just thinking Em" I told her _

"_Look who's here" Emily said looking towards the opposite direction near the woods_

_I turned my head towards where she was looking and saw Leah and Seth standing beside their mother who was talking to Billy Black_

_I stood up prepared for what I was about to do next "I'll be right back" I told Emily as I started to make my way over towards Leah and Seth_

_Before I could even get close Seth saw me approaching and started to walk towards me, He stopped once he was close to my face_

"_Look Sam you're cool and all but your hurt my sister and she doesn't want to see you right now, so at least for right now keep your distance" he said to me with what I believe was supposed to be a threatening voice_

_I had always liked Seth so I didn't want to disrespect him "I know she's hurt Seth but when can I talk to her, there are some things that need to be explained"_

"_Sam honestly right now I don't even think she wants to see you_

"_Seth I'll leave her alone for right now but please promise me you'll talk to her try to get her to talk to me" I practically begged him_

"_I'll try but I'm not going to promise anything" he said to me and then turn making his way back over to his sister, who looked as though she was spaced out and somewhere else_

She had stayed like that for the rest of the night not saying anything even as the elders were telling stories of how us shape shifters came to be, that is until Billy Black started to talk about imprints and what they are.

"_An Imprint is that one person you're meant to be with in life, it always happens at first sight, the imprinter feels a deep connection with that person deeper than anybody else" _

_I was looking at Emily smiling at her but I could see Leah from the corner of my eye, she had a blank expression on her face like she was deep in thought_

"_It's like that person is your heart your soul they are your true soulmate and no one else matters anymore. Just that one person they are the center of your universe and you forget about the unimportant things in your life"_

_Leah's face turned from one of a blank expression to one of pure anger, I could tell she was furious. She started to shake from head to toe, she was about to phase._

"_Seth get Leah out of here before she goes crazy" Sue yelled at her son, who went to his sisters side and started to push her towards the woods_

"_I'm sorry was it me, did I say something wrong" Billy questioned_

"_No she's just upset"_

"_I'll be right back I need to see if I could talk to her" I told Emily_

_Emily grabbed my arm before I could walk away "Are you sure that's a good idea Sam, she's really upset"_

"_Yeah I think that it's time I talked to her about what happened, about everything" I told Emily as I got up and started to make my way towards where Seth had took Leah deep in the woods_

_I walked until I found a disgruntled Seth looking around like a lost puppy_

"_Sam I thought I told you to stay away" He said to me_

"_Look I thought it would be best if I talked to her now maybe I could make her feel better"_

"_How are you going to do that Sam you're the one who's got her like this in the first place"_

"_I know her Seth and believe it or not I still care for her" I said to him looking him deep in the eyes_

"_I know that Sam but she's still my sister and I don't want her getting hurt anymore, I think I might lose her if she does and I can't lose another person that I love" He looked at me with a somber expression_

"_Plus I don't even know where she went"_

"_I think I may Know" I told him_

_I remember when Leah used to get mad at me; she would run away until she got to the waterfall near forks_

"_Fine you can go see if you want but just don't hurt her or I try to kill you"_

"_I've already caused her enough pain I want to try to make things better" I said as I started to walk in the direction I believe she went_

_Ten minutes later I was at our old hiding space, me and Leah used to come here all the time. When she just needed a break from home and when my father was on one of his binges._

_It was this river where deers would come and drink from; Leah always had a fascination with them. I saw Leah sitting on the broken log that rested just in front of the rivers edge, she was naked from phasing I suppose. I felt a tinge of guilt as a heard a deep sob emit from within her_

_I took a step forward carefully trying not to make a sound but failed as I placed my feet on the ground and broke a piece of fallen branch._

"_Seth I told you not to follow me I need to be alone right now" she said out of breath from crying so much_

"_Leah I came to talk to you I needed to know are you okay" I said to her and I saw her back tense and a furious snarl erupted in the air as she turned her body toward me phasing at the same time._

_I wanted to talk to her and I didn't want her to run away so I thought of my father which immediately got me angry enough to phase._

_Soon I could hear her thoughts in my head _

_**Damn that motherfucker how dare he follow me here can't he see he's the one causing my problems**_

_Leah look I thought if I came here and talked to you, you would finally understand_

_**Understand what Sam how you left me for my slut of a cousin who you only knew for two days**_

_Leah I understand your mad but don't take this out on Emily you heard Billy it's imprinting we're meant to be together_

_**And that's supposed to make me feel better, that bitch is better for you than me**_

_I won't have you talking about her like that you better watch your mouth_

_**Or what you'll hurt me more than you already have you stupid bastard you and that stupid ass whore can go to hell**_

_That's it _

_Before I could even comprehend what was happening I lunged at Leah, I was about ten times bigger than her so when I crashed into her I sent her flying into a near by oak tree_

_I heard a sharp whimper of pain come from her and I quickly went to her side _

_Leah I'm sorry let me help you what can I do I didn't mean to_

_**You know what you can do from now on stay the hell out of my life I don't ever want to see you again**_

_Her words were angry, terrified by me and sad at the same time and with that she ran off out of my view. I couldn't believe this I can here to talk to her to make things right and all I ended up doing as making things worse._

That had been five months ago and Leah still hasn't come back. I always feel guilty about it even though I have Emily I still cared for Leah and I never wanted to see her hurt.

Even after I had attacked Emily she still took up for me, she told the police and everyone else that it was a wolf attack. I didn't want her to lie but she said she forgave me and she knew I didn't mean to do it.

She had made last night the best night of my life when she accepted my proposal so now we could definitely be together for as long as we both live.

I leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead before a could there was a banging at the door

"SAM, SAM OPEN THE DORR QUICK" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Seth, I took at look at the clock, it said 7 'o clock but what could he be doing here this early patrols don't start till 1 'o clock.

"SAM!" I heard Seth scream again it must be an emergency

I got up out the bed careful not to wake Emily and threw on my jeans I had placed on the floor, I didn't bother to throw on a shirt I never did anyway and I made my way down the stairs.

"SAM"

"OKAY, OKAY!" I screamed as I opened the front door

Seth stood at the door gripping the frame with a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost

"What's wrong Seth" I asked him

"She's back" he said his facial expression still the same

"Who is?" I asked Seth

"Leah" he told me

**A.N I hope this was good, anyway I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far and I send good vibes and Love to all of you**

**P.S I just Love Miley Cyrus's song Party In The USA and Every Part Of Me**

**P.P.S Reviews are love**


End file.
